Inevitable
by ficcy-one
Summary: Details the few moments when Myka and H.G. disappeared together after H.G.'s revealing comment about her past lovers to Pete during "Buried."


Title: Inevitable

Fandom: Warehouse 13

Rating: T

Pairing: Myka/H.G. Wells

Note: This little ditty takes place during 2x11 Buried, after H.G. makes a certain revealing comment, so minor spoilers ahead. Hints of consensual romantic feelings between two women – if you're not into that, then why are you here?

Comments: Constructive comments are always encouraged.

Disclaimer: These characters are not my own, and I therefore do not profit from their use. If they were, H.G. would currently be getting lots of hug therapy from a certain adorably nerdy Warehouse Agent instead of popping her consciousness in and out of scary Regent prison at the behest of a glowing orb thing.

"So," Myka began after grabbing her book and following H.G. into the storeroom, out of earshot of the others. "You 'know a thing or two about the opposite sex,' hmm?" Faced with the sudden sight of the other woman bending casually over the crates in front of her, Myka's eyes widened appreciatively. Catching herself staring, she cleared her throat, gripping the book in her hands tightly as she attempted to rearrange her expression to a more neutral smirk.

Once she was certain that no potentially dangerous Artifacts were present among the stack of crates, H.G. put her clipboard down before turning to answer the taunt. Assessing Myka's teasing posture (or giving her the "once-over," as Claudia would no doubt phrase it), H.G. noted her dilated eyes and flaring nostrils. Smiling to herself, she leaned back against the crates, crossing her ankles before responding.

"Well, I _have_ been around for quite a long time, my dear. The gaining of a certain amount of knowledge is inevitable. I would wager, however," she continued, beginning to slowly, casually, stalk toward Myka, "that I know quite a bit _more_ about the female sex."

Myka blanched, not expecting H.G. to look so…predatory. "Well, you were encased in bronze for a large portion of that time," she began, trying to regain control of the conversation.

H.G. shook her head and shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "Trivial. I promise I have retained all of my prior knowledge…and _skills_." Continuing forward, she stopped just short of physical contact.

"U-um…is that so?" Myka stuttered, reaching to rub the back of her neck and taking an unconscious step backward. Crossing her arms and raising her chin, her eyes widened as she backed into a ceiling-high rack of shelves.

H.G. couldn't help grinning internally at Myka's reaction. _She really is ever so innocent under all that bravado. Adorable, really. So unaware of her desires…well, consciously unaware, anyway._

"Very much so, Agent Bering." Smiling reassuringly, she reached to take the book Myka still clutched tightly, placing it on one of the shelves she had the agent backed against.

Running the back of her fingers lightly against one of Myka's crossed arms, H.G. leaned in to whisper against the taller woman's ear. "Perhaps I could prove it to you? I have noticed you coveting a bit more than just my grappler, after all." Thrilling at the shiver her words caused in the other agent, H.G. pulled back to watch her facial reaction.

Myka, for her part, was very confused. Eyes tightly shut against the shudder H.G.'s warm, breathy words against her ear had caused, she felt herself leaning closer to the other woman's body. Opening her eyes hesitantly, she sank into the other woman's daring gaze.

Ignoring the normally dominant, analytical part of her brain's screams to stop and think, Myka leaned forward, opening her mouth to respond. Her gaze alternated between falling into contact with H.G.'s, and then sweeping down to watch as the other woman, almost imperceptibly, flicked her tongue out to wet her lips.

"Helena, I –" Myka began.

"Hey, guys? I need help in here!" Both women startled at the yell of Pete's voice from the next room.

Letting out a breath at the suddenly broken tension between them, H.G. muttered darkly to herself. "Will that boy never stop interrupting? First in Moscow, and now –"

Myka frowned apologetically, taking a deep breath and acting before allowing her analytical nature to retake hold. Reaching out, she tilted H.G.'s chin back up and brushed the back of her knuckles softly against the woman's cheek, searching her gaze. "I'm sorry, Helena. We'll continue this later, okay?" Pursing her lips and pushing off from the shelves, she gently moved past H.G. and then raced for the door, toward Pete's insistently annoying voice.

Shutting her eyes tightly, surprised at the brush of Myka's fingers, H.G. stood still for a moment longer, absorbing the feeling. At the sound of Myka's boots running from the room, she shook herself to follow, reflexively mimicking her counterpart's actions and adjusting her face into a more composed expression.


End file.
